


A Town With No Mercy

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgraced Deputy Brienne Tarth is tasked with the job of returning the infamous outlaw Jaime Lannister to his family across the plains in Kingsland. After swearing a promise, Deputy Tarth is due to return with the daughters of Catelyn Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Town With No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as the beginning to a sort of Western AU for Jaime/Brienne. 
> 
> Anything you recognise isn't mine

The township of River Run wasn't much to look at thought Deputy Brienne Tarth as she rode along Main Street for the first time, escorted by Catelyn Stark, the mother of the town's young mayor. 

Two dozen wooden fronted buildings lined both sides of the road, dreary against the cloudless blue sky in weather beaten browns, blacks and greys. The track beneath her horse's hooves threw up massive amounts of dust with every step, making the already hot hazy air thick and stifling. Brienne pulled her scarf further around her mouth and tried to breathe normally.

It was nothing like High Garden she thought sadly, the town Catelyn had taken her from several days earlier. High Garden had been a carnival of colour, a fertile spot in the middle of an unforgiving desert that attracted both families that were looking for a spot of tranquility on their road from the east, and the outlaws and prostitutes eager to make a dime. Although never quiet, it had been peaceful and Sheriff Renly Baratheon had been the reason. 

Renly Baratheon who had died only days ago in her arms from a single bullet wound to the chest. She didn't think she would ever forget the way his life had left him, his face terrified and too young as she held him. Catelyn and her were the only witnesses to the attack, a distant bang that had scared the horses outside the jail house before Renly had been falling to the ground, clutching at the spot where the blood was leaving his body.

That had been five hard days ride in the past, and though Brienne had little doubt that his death would be pinned on her she also knew, from their brief time together, that Catelyn Stark was a good woman and it had been a huge risk bringing her back to River Run.

As they reached the tiny jail house in the centre of the town, Brienne dismounted her horse with as much ease as she could. She stretched briefly, feeling her aching muscles twinge from too much time on horseback. Offering a hand to Catelyn, the older woman dismounted with far more grace than Brienne had.

As the townspeople recognised Mayor Stark's mother there was a visible shift in the air. They didn't however recognise her oversize, broad shouldered, flat chested companion as anyone important. Just another of the Mayor's deputies escorting his mother for a ride. 

Brienne had to duck her head slightly as she stepped into the almost empty room. Grateful that the air seemed somewhat clearer inside she removed her scarf from her mouth and took a deep breath. She left her hat on the desk as she followed Catelyn to the single cell in the back. Running a hand through her short, brittle blond hair she finally noticed the man chained to the wall. 

"Is that a woman?" the filthy man in the cell asked her, incredulous.

"Deputy Tarth", Catelyn firmly ignored his comment, "This is the outlaw Jaime Lannister. If you are up to it, I would like you to escort him home and bring me back my daughters his sister is holding as hostages."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is something that's really going anywhere, but I do have a few ideas. Would anyone be interested in reading more?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
